


in a car outside of the ritz

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 4: In the BentleyTheir plan had been to drive to Crowley’s flat, and have sex there.But they didn’t make it that far.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	in a car outside of the ritz

They had dined at the Ritz, and had enjoyed each other’s company throughout the evening. And as the night progressed, an underlying tension had become more prominent, and both knew it. Their plan had been to drive to Crowley’s flat, and have sex there.

But they didn’t make it that far. Aziraphale’s back was resting against the Bentley, as Crowley was violently kissing him, running his hands over his sides, cock hard and aching inside of his pants. Their needs were taking over, they wanted more, waiting was no longer an option. But, they were making out on a public street, and even though it was empty, there was always the risk of getting caught.

Crowley pulled away from the kiss, and instinctively reached for the car door.

“Get in the car angel, the backseat.”

Aziraphale did as he said, almost throwing himself in, before Crowley did, and closed the door, and then miracled the windows black, for some form of privacy.

Their mouths were on each other again, and between kisses Crowley did his best to pull down the angel’s pants, which was harder than it looked with the small amount of space.

Instead, with a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale miracled away their clothes, leaving them both nude, cocks touching each other. Crowley moaned at the sudden friction, and bit down on Aziraphale’s neck as he kept moving.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale moaned, and the demon heard him snap again, and he immediately felt a cold wetness when his sex kept rubbing against him, Aziraphale was lubed up and quickly spread his legs for him. “Please. And don’t go slow.”

Crowley didn’t need to be told twice, the moment the angel finished talking, he leaned closer and kissed him again, tongues exploring each other’s mouths while he slowly inserted himself into Aziraphale. He felt so tight against his dick, and Aziraphale let out the sweetest moan he had ever heard. If he wasn’t already inside Aziraphale, he would have melted and begged for it himself.

He gave him a few seconds to adjust, and then slowly began to thrust in and out of him, and then quickly picked up the pace, making sure to go hard like he was asked too.

He thrusted, and while he ran his hands all over the angel’s body, wanting to explore all of him a million times over, he wanted to be familiar with every little freckle or dent on his beautiful body, while doing everything he could to make him squirm by his touch, and beg him for more as he fucked him.

The tension had been high, and after not even three minutes, both felt that they were getting close.

“Crowley… I’m gonna.”

“Me too angel.”

They came together, letting all feelings and needs hit at once, in a huge explosion that caused both to lose their breath as Crowley came inside of Aziraphale, and Aziraphale came over Crowley’s stomach. It was a few seconds of pure bliss.

They looked at each other, trying to take deep breaths, and smiled appeared on their faces, before Aziraphale pulled Crowley into another kiss.

What would follow was them cleaning up and getting dressed, and then they would drive to Crowley’s flat, for another, longer and more passionate encounter.


End file.
